


SHSL Dog Breeder

by oofoe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Ball Sucking, Bestiality, Breeding, Butt Sniffing, Doggy Style, Dogs, F/M, Filthy, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, ball worship, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Junko Enoshima decides the only way to truly feel despair is to go into a back alley and let three filthy, horny stray mutts fuck her stupid.





	SHSL Dog Breeder

Despair. What a  _ beautiful _ thing. The complete loss or absence of hope, an emotion only experienced, as far as we can tell, by humans. Maybe it’s because we’re the only things smart (or dumb?) enough to feel hope in the first place? The whys and hows of it don’t matter, though. The bottom line is, despair is  _ wonderful _ , as far as Junko Enoshima is concerned. And the only thing she loves more than  _ spreading _ despair, than seeing the light of hope leave somebody’s eyes as they finally realized that everything they’ve ever strived for is meaningless, that nothing really matters and we’re all going to die alone and scared and forgotten… Sorry, the only thing she loves  _ more _ than causing others to despair is to experience despair for herself. She  _ relishes _ it. She practically gets off on it, honestly.

 

Problem is, there isn’t much she can  _ do _ anymore to satisfy that itch in her soul, that burning desire to feel absolutely destitute. She’s done a lot of fucked up shit in her life in the pursuit of feeling the Ultimate Despair, and it had all ended up disappointing her. True, that was its own sort of mini-despair, but that wasn’t enough! No, she had to go farther, get even  _ crazier _ with her antics.

 

Long story short, she filled a bunch of dog treats with an incredibly potent synthetic aphrodisiac, got completely naked, and threw herself to a pack of stray, feral dogs that lived in a back alley.

 

It wasn’t long after the mangy, flea-coated mongrels had all their fill of her special Junko Snax that the drugs hidden within took their effects. “That’s it, thaaat’s it,” she moaned, practically shaking with excitement as she got on her hands and knees to get a better look at the underside of the largest dog in the pack. Or, more specifically, at his red rocket, which was rapidly preparing for proverbial liftoff as it rose to its full length and hardness. By her guesstimates, it had to be at  _ least _ eight inches long! She lucked into drugging up a real breeding-ready bitchbreaker, she did!

 

Feeling hashtag blessed, Junko turned to examine the other two dogs she’d drugged. The rottweiler-looking one’s dick was at full mast as well, not sporting the same incredible length as his leader but packing nearly twice as much  _ girth _ to make up for it. The third, the smallest and most visibly unkempt of the bunch, wasn’t nearly as well endowed as the others, but had a simply  _ delectable  _ bestial aroma emanating from its distended doggy dick, which was worming its way up Junko’s nostrils even with a good ten feet between her and the mutt. She was  _ simply delighted _ . She couldn’t have asked for a more perfect trio of putrid pooches, it’s like they were custom made to be as despair inducing as possible!

 

Soon, the beasts, realizing their own arousal, turned their drooling, snarling snouts towards the only outlet in the immediate vicinity: A bottle blonde, big breasted bimbo breeding bitch, completely defenseless against their inevitable assault. Not that she’d  _ want _ to defend against it, of course. Incisor bearing down on thoroughly-glossed lip, Junko could feel the wetness growing between her soft, pale thighs.  “This is gonna be so much  _ fun _ ,” she moaned, slipping a finger into her snatch as her new ‘pets’ approached with a ravenous hunger in their eyes.   
  


The alpha of the pack took command. Good. Junko wanted to be  _ defiled _ by the biggest, meanest, most well hung breeder of the bunch first. He circled her slowly, like he owned the place (‘the place’ being her womb), before finally stopping at her backside. Junko clenched her everything as he pressed his wet, slobbery snout up against her cunt. She could feel him sniffing at her, trying to commit her scent to memory. “Ohh, that tickles,” she giggled, trying not to let the depravity of the situation give her second thoughts-- this was all for the sake of despair, after all.   
  
Wanting in on the action, the rotty-mix approached Junko from the front. Oh, was she going to get  _ spitroasted _ by these two strays? How positively  _ depraved _ ! Exactly what she wanted!

 

The rottweiler gave her a long, drool-coated lick from her jawline all the way into her hair, slicking some of her bangs straight upwards and smearing her makeup towards her forehead.   
  
Adorable.

  
The rottweiler then turned around, surprising her. She expected him to mount her face, or otherwise present himself to her… and, upon thinking for a second, Junko realized that was exactly what he was doing. Its tail lifted, she got a front row seat to the patchy-haired mutt’s clenching, twitching asshole and hefty, fuzzy canine nuts.

 

She hesitated. She was fine  _ fucking _ dogs, sure, she’d made her peace with that, but to do something as depraved as the ‘traditional canine greeting’? That was enough to even make her pause. A pause that she couldn’t afford, as the larger male behind her finally decided he’d taken in enough of her scent.

 

The Ultimate Fashionista felt a pair of heavy, calloused paws finding purchase on her shoulder blades, and a hot tip of flesh, salty, cloudy precum oozing out of the opening at the end, press against her slick lady bits.   
  
“ _ Ah-- _ ”

 

With a dominant snarl, the alpha had abruptly impaled Junko on his spearlike canine cock, like some sort of obscene kabob. If somebody had been listening but not watching the debauched scene, they’d have assumed it was just a pair of dogs mating, not a dog and a beautiful young lady, based on the  _ howl _ of surprised, depraved pleasure that Junko let erupt from her throat as she felt the tip of the dog’s cock poke her cervix in only one stroke.

 

As if that wasn’t enough, his second stroke was even more forceful. Enough to send Junko rocking forward, directly into the rear of the rottweiler.  _ “Oh gawd…”  _ was all she could think as she felt a heavy, cum-filled pair of dog balls press against her lips, and a tight, warm beastial butthole against her nose. She couldn’t help but inhale on arrival, overwhelming her nostrils with a pungent haze of never-been-washed dog musk. The impact of that stink against her smell receptors made her gag impulsively, which only served to open her mouth enough for one of the mutt’s nuts to slip past her lips and graze her tongue. It was so  _ fuzzy _ , so  _ dirty _ , the whole area she’d found her face in tasted and smelled like fucking  _ garbage _ .

 

She let out a moan of bliss as the despair of her situation set in. It was exactly what she wanted. God, she hoped somebody was secretly watching,  _ filming  _ even, from just out of sight. The idea of a video of her being inseminated getting disseminated, ruining her reputation, turning her into a  _ joke _ whose only claim to fame was  _ getting bred _ by some  _ parasite-riddled stray mutts _ was so fucking  _ despair-inducing _ , she could barely keep from cumming right then and there.

 

So there she stayed, on her knees, huffing nosefuls of rottweiler ass while sucking its massive, matted balls, massaging them with her tongue, all the while getting her pussy ruined like never before by a dog that was fucking her like it hated her guts. Absentmindedly, she’d reached a hand around and started jerking off the one pressing its ass to her face, eliciting grunts of approval from the brute.   
  


The third dog, then, the smallest one, felt a little left out. So he sauntered over to Junko, his short legs just barely keeping his disproportionate manhood from touching the ground, and took matters into his own paws. 

 

Junko was nuzzling her nose as deep as she could into the larger hound’s rear and practically deepthroating his sack when she felt a new sensation on her breasts. The smallest, mangiest mongrel had clamped its mouth around her hanging tit, and began sucking on it like a newborn. It was almost cute, if not for how fucking warped and pervert it was.

 

She felt bad for the little guy. He deserved the full experience too, right? Especially if it’d help her look like an even  _ nastier _ dog-fucking whore. So, she took one last deep, braincell-killing whiff of the rottweiler’s musk, before freeing his balls from her mouth with a loud slurp and turning him around. He got the message and placed his paws on the back of her neck, bringing his sickeningly thick, veiny dick to her lips.

  
Junko had to use every ounce of self control left to not cum right there. The taste of his foul, salty pre forcing itself past her lips was  _ breathtaking _ . She was enjoying this, and not just because of the despair of it all-- turns out, she was actually just really in to fucking nasty-ass stray dogs.   
  
“God, I might just make you three my new boytoys,” she chuckled, taking the smallest’s cock in hand and starting to jerk it. “Cuz like,  _ OMG _ , you’re sooo much better than I ever hoped for, for realsies.”

 

She could feel the scratches forming on her back from the largest dog trying to maintain its footing as it fucked her like there was no tomorrow, and it was driving her crazy. Without wasting another second, Junko dove in, choking down a hot dog hot dog as thick as a Monster Energy can with enough ease you’d think she’d been training for it her whole life. Which would be ridiculous, obviously-- she’d only been training for a couple months.

 

The rottweiler got to work, fucking her face like he intended to impregnate her stomach. The feeling of a musky, greasy red rocket treating her uvula like a punching bag was too much for poor lil’ Junko’s already warped mind, especially when combined with the abuse her cunt, which would  _ certainly _ be raw for days, was taking from the other end. Whereas most people would vomit if placed in her shoes, whether from the brutal stimulation of the gag reflex or the sheer  _ disgustingness _ of the taste and smell, Junko was experiencing a quite different reaction, in the form of the most powerful orgasm she’d ever felt.

 

She screamed into the crotch of her new boyfriend as his knot, which felt thicker than her fist before even inflating, popped past her lips for the umpteenth time in a few seconds. A pitiful, diffused stream of Junko juices sprayed against the ground, its arc made uneven by the massive cock that was pumping in and out of her pussy at approximated twenty thrusts per second. Meanwhile, despite the rest of her body losing control, her hands continued to steadily work on pleasuring the small, horny dog beneath her, one dutifully stroking his dick while the other fondled his big, overfull balls.

 

She wanted  _ more. _

 

The dogs could sense that their new bitch had reached her climax, and, like good mates, they did her the courtesy of returning the favor. The first one to cum was the alpha, which only made sense as he’d been going to town on her the longest. With an angry bark he took one of Junko’s enormous pigtails in his mouth, biting and pulling her hair like some sort of reins as he bottomed out inside her one last time. She felt his sack slam against her clit as he did so, and could tell what was coming.

 

His knot felt like it swelled to the size of a fucking orange inside of her, as his dick head poked past her cervix and just barely into her uterus. This gave the ability to send a direct deposit of his gnarled, fucked up canid genetic material directly into her once-pristine baby factory, and by God did he send a  _ lot _ . It didn’t take long for her entire womb to be full to bursting with watery, off-color hound semen, and there was still more coming!

 

After the leader had been cumming inside of Junko for about two minutes, the rottweiler took his turn. As his lipstick-stained nutsack smacked her in the throat one last time, Junko thought she was prepared for the knot. She wasn’t. It was so thick that, forced to the back of her mouth, the meaty ring formed an airtight seal as it ground against her tonsils.

 

Junko found herself growing lightheaded as the next ten minutes were spent barely able to breathe, with a gallon of pent up, vagrant dog seed pouring into her stomach like it was the pool at the end of the water slide that was her esophagus.

 

Not one to be left out, the third dog jizzed too. Luckily for Junko, who didn’t have any more  _ room _ for doggy dick inside of her, he came into the open air. The fashionista felt sticky, runny streams of his nut plaster themselves against her tits and arms, and she could  _ hear _ some stray shots making loud, wet impacts on the pavement beside her.

 

It was so much, and it was so  _ warm _ and  _ milky _ and  _ foul _ . This was it. This was what it was like to be truly, truly worthless. One of the world’s most beautiful girls, reduced to a living condom for a pack of horrible mutts, sniffing their assholes and drinking down their jizz like it was her favorite thing in the world. This was  _ true _ despair.

 

And she’d make sure everyone else felt it, too.


End file.
